Stories and dreams
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: One-shots based off of Winter Dreams. Please send in ideas.
1. The people we leave behind

**The people we leave behind.**

Maria Wild sat on a tall building in France, unseen by the people around her. From her seat she watched the people below her as they went on in their daily lives. She spotted a young man and woman sat at a restaurant, the man suddenly got down on one knee in front of the woman and proposed, the woman gave an excited yes as those around them began to clap in congratulations. Maria watched this with a sad smile. She then leapt from her seat and her dream-dust took her into the air.

As she flew she spotted something purple coming towards her, it was her purple-loving sister Dora Falcon.

"Hello, sister." Dora said with a slight French accent.

"Hello, sister." Maria said. "Fancy seeing you here." she said in a tone that suggested that she wasn't actually surprised.

"Just checking on some old family members." Dora answered, rubbing the back of her head.

Dora then noticed Maria wasn't her usual active self.

"You're mourning for your old life again, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes." Maria answered.

"What brought on the memories?"

Maria shrugged. "It happened at a Guardians meeting. I suddenly found myself comparing the others to people from my old life, like how North was like my father, that got me started on the people that I couldn't compare too."

"I saw that you were looking at that couple, you were remembering Tom, weren't you."

Maria just nodded.

While Maria and Dora had been talking they had flown to Notre-Dam and sat on one of the walls.

Maria reached into her satchel and produced a small velvet box, she opened the lid to reveal a diamond encrusted gold ring that was resting on a small cushion.

"I can't help but miss him." Maria said. "It's times like this when I yearn to know what caused me to die so early, to know what caused me to be ripped from him, my family and my friends." Maria closed the lid on the ring and held the box close to her heart. "I loved him and he loved me, our parents even approved, I was to be one of the rare high-class girls to marry someone I loved. But then I died - or disappeared since they never found my body - he was so heart broken that he almost never found love again, and I still haven't."

Maria leaned against Dora's chest as she was brought into her arms, her younger sister comforting her.

"Shh, it's okay." Dora whispered in her ear. "We all lose people we love, but we remember them in our hearts and stay safe in the knowledge that they loved us."

Maria suddenly let out a small laugh.

"What?" Dora asked, releasing Maria from her arms.

"It's just that it's weird for you to sound so wise. Most of the time you're a child trapped in a teenage spirits body, it's rare for you to break that persona." Maria explained, giggling slightly.

Dora looked at Maria with an open mouth before joining in on the laughter.

"Thanks for being here, it's better when I have someone I can trust to confide in." Maria thanked Dora.

"You're welcome." Dora said.

The two sisters hugged again then separated, they waved goodbye and flew off in separate directions.


	2. Happy birthday

**Happy birthday.**

**I've done this one-shot because it was my birthday on Monday, I would've posted it then but my internet has been down since Sunday.**

Maria was asleep in her room at the temple of the Muses. Various objects from different times and of different value were scattered across her seemingly infinite room, some collected by her and the rest collected by the previous Muses of Imagination and Literature before her, huge bookcases lined the walls filled with all sorts of books. Maria herself was lying on a Greek-style bed with her covers pulled over her and her favourite doll in her arms, the bed was floating off the ground because of the dream-dust.

The face of one of Maria's sisters peeked into her room to check on her sleeping figure. After making Maria was still dead to the world she turned back to the rest of the group, consisting of the rest of the Muses and Jackie.

"She's still asleep." Crysta announced.

"Where's it going to take place?" Jackie asked.

"It can't be here, the temple of Elements or the Saxton sisters house since only trusted spirits can know where they are." Zoë said.

"What about the North Pole?" Sorlay asked Jackie.

"This close to Christmas? Forget it." Jackie stated.

"How about Camelot?" suggested Zoë. "I'm sure Arthur and Merlin won't mind, they love us."

Everyone agreed to the idea.

"Alright, I'll go and ask. Jackie, you make sure Maria doesn't know what we're up to, though since she has a habit of forgetting about her birthday it shouldn't be that hard. The rest of you get the decorations and invitations ready."

Zoë walked out of the temple and took flight as soon as she was outside. She flew until she reached Scotland and a lake, she then dove right into the centre of the lake.

When Zoë surfaced she was no longer in Scotland, but in Camelot. She walked out of the lake completely dry and clean, she then flew to the city not that far away.

Zoë landed not that far away from the city gates and walked the rest of the way inside, as she walked up to the king's castle people walking along the streets waved at her with smiles on their faces, men tipping their hats while saying, "Lady Vale."

When she finally reached to castle doors the guards immediately recognised her and opened the doors for her. She then walked the familiar path to the throne room, when she entered she was greeted with sight of the king's court.

"Lady Vale, to what do I owe this pleasure?" King Arthur asked.

"It's Maria's three-hundredth birthday as a spirit today and my sisters and I were wondering if we could hold her surprise birthday party here." Zoë explained.

"Of coarse!" Arthur exclaimed. "Anything for you and your sisters."

Zoë smiled. "I'll go get my sisters so we can decorate the great hall."

"Hold on, I'll get a faster way to get her than using the lake." Merlin said.

The Muses, minus Maria, soon got the great hall decorated and the cooks of Camelot were making the party food and cake, the invitations were sent out and would immediately teleport the spirit to Camelot once they excepted.

* * *

When Maria woke up she had a feeling something was going on, she floated out of her bed, nearly falling because of her bed floating.

"I've got to stop doing that." she commented as she made her bed float gently back to the floor.

Maria stood in front oh her mirror and saw her silver hair was longer than usual and was messy from sleep, combined with her doll still in her hand and her pink pyjamas, she looked like a small child. She place her doll back on her bed and with a wave of her hand her bed was made. She then used her shifting powers to change into her normal clothes and her hair into its usual neat pigtails. On her way out of her room she grabbed her green scarf and wrapped it around her neck, her satchel and placed it over her shoulder, and her sword that she attached to her back with dream-dust.

Maria was greeted by Jackie as she left her room.

"Took you long enough to get up." Jackie said smiling. "I'm waiting to spread snow."

"You could have gone without me." Maria said as they walked towards to exit.

"But you love it when I spread the first snow."

"I do."

"Come on, race you."

Jackie immediately started running for the exit, Maria running after her.

After a couple of hours of spreading snow Jackie got the silent message that Maria's party was ready. Now she just had to get Maria to Camelot without her suspecting anything.

"Hey, Maria. It's just occurred to me that we haven't visited Arthur in a while." Jackie said as they flew. "Want to go visit him?"

"What about your snow?" Maria asked.

"I've got most of it done, my sprites can take care of the rest of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let's go."

"You seem a little eager to go."

"Well, uh…"

"I bet it's because you fancy Lancelot."

Jackie blushed. "I do not fancy him!"

"Your face says different."

"Shut up!"

"Come on, let's go see your boyfriend."

"He's not by boyfriend!"

Jackie and Maria flew to the lake in Scotland, Maria occasionally teasing Jackie about Lancelot. Like Zoë, they dove into the lake and emerged dry in Camelot.

"Race you to the castle." Jackie stated as she flew, Maria flying after her.

The race continued past the city gates as they ran through the streets, Maria wining because she was more used to running of the ground than Jackie, and her shifting powers giving her extra speed.

"Lady Frost, Lady Wild." the guards greeted as they walked into the castle.

Maria was surprised when she opened the door to the great hall and was suddenly greeted by a load, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and the great hall decorated for a party and full of her friends.

"It's my birthday?" Maria asked when she had calmed down from her surprise.

"How did we know you'd forget?" Zoë asked rhetorically as Dora placed party hats on Maria's and Jackie's heads.

Maria shrugged. "I'm so old I just didn't see the point." she answered.

"Well we do, especially when you're three centuries old." Dora answered.

The Saxton sisters came over to the small group.

"Come on, we've got a dance before the cake and presents." Vida said. "You're dancing with me birthday girl, a few of those boys over there aren't getting the hint that I'm not into them."

Vida dragged Maria off to the dance floor before she could protest. The two remaining Saxton sisters, Layla and Aria shrugged and made there way to the dance floor to dance. **(AN. Aria is Vida and Layla's sister and is the spirit of Enchantment. The reason she wasn't in Winter dreams is because I forgot to include her. So let's just say that she was doing something during Maria's recruiting.)**

Jackie was tapped on the shoulder and turned around to see Lancelot.

"My lady, my I have this dance?" he asked.

Jackie blushed and took his hand, she caught sight of Maria who winked at her.

After the dancing the cooks brought out the huge cake that had a big candle in the shape of three-hundred on it, Maria made her wish and then blew it out. Then the presents were opened, Maria receiving many things that she had to stuff into her satchel to keep herself from getting overrun. Then the cake was cut and handed out. Just as Maria was about to bite into a piece she had taken it was snatched away from her.

"Maria, I don't care if it's your birthday, no sugar, you're terrible when you're on a sugar-high." Crysta said.

"Come on, please. What's one slice going to do?" Maria said, pouting.

"You said that the first time, we're not making that mistake again." Andromeda said, walking over to them.

Everyone who knew what Maria was like on a sugar high shuddered.

Maria pouted as she was handed some sugar-free cake instead, but soon cheered up as she enjoyed her party.

The party lasted for a few hours before dieing off as the party guests went home. The last spirits to leave were the Muses, Seasons and Saxton sisters, who all teleported to their beds at their temples and house.


End file.
